Las Apariencias engañan
by Hika x Takeru
Summary: Una vez que los niños eleguidos han derrotado a Arukerimon y momymon viven tranquilos por mientras


Las Apariencias Engañan

Despues de derrotar a Arukerimon y Momymon los niños eleguidos han vivido en paz ,por mientras.

En una mañana muy bonita una joven de unos hermosos ojos color miel y cabello castaño de unos once años se estaba alistando para ir al colegio

Mamá: Kari quieres levantar a tu hermano

Kari : Claro mamá

Kari calladita se diriguia a la habitación de su hermano un chico aproximadamente 14 años estaba durmiendo

Kari : Tai despierta

Tai: Cinco minutos mas

Kari : Si llegas tarde vas a tener menos tiempo de ver a tu amada Sora

Con ese comentario Tai se levanto de un salto

Tai: Gracias hermanita pero necesito cambiarme

Kari(Mente):Mencionando a Sora me ahorro tiempo de levantarlo jejeje

_Mientras :_

Un chico rubio alto de colos ojos azules de unos once años salía de su casa para su escuela

_En la parada de autobús_

Tk escucho una voz que lo llamaba y era mas y menos que Kari

Kari:Tk ¡Hola!

Tk:Hola Kari ¿como estas?

Kari:Muy bien y tu

TK:bien

Kari:Dime que todavía no llega el autobús

Tk: no todavía

¿?:Chicos

Kari y Tk : Davis

Davis : díganme que todavía no llega el autobús

Tk : no todavía no viene

Kari : Ha mira ahí viene

_Despues de eso kari , tk y Davis subieron al autobús Davis quizo sentarse con kari pero para su mala suerte llego tarde Tk ya se había sentado con Kari _

_En colegio:_

_Tk kari y Davis se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares _

_Profesor : _Buenos días alumnos hoy tenemos aun nuevo alumno su nombre es Erick Akimoto

Erick era un chico de once años alto ojos verdes cabello castaño

Erick: Hola me llamo Erick pero pueden decirme Ed

Profesor : Puede sentarse

Ed : Gracias

Ed se sento al lado de Tk

Tk: Hola me llamo Tk

Ed: Mucho gusto pero ya me presente

Tk: Ah es verdad

Profesor : Bueno chicos hablemos de la fiesta de Haloween

Alumnos : Eh!

Profesor: ¡SILENCIO!

_Los alumnos se quedaron callados_

Profesor : Muy bien los alumnos que quieran cantar solo tienen que incribirse yo les voy a dar las hojas si quieren participar

_Nadie se animaba . Ese momento Ed se levanto y si inscribió todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ¿Por qué?_

Ed : Tk por que todos se han quedado con la boca abierta

Tk:me olvide de contarte pues verás mi hermano Matt Ishida siempre gana todos los años y nadies se anima por que siempren pierde y quedan en ridículo

Ed: Nooooooo!

Profesor : Muy bien hoy hablaremos del verbo el verbo es…..

Sono la campana

Alumnos : Ehhhhhhh!

En una mesa los diguieleguidos estaban conversando en una mesa

Matt: Y otra vez ganare la fiesta de haloween

Kari: No estes tan seguiro Erick el chico nuevo se ha inscrito

Matt:¡NO! Y eso me preocupa lo voy a vencer

Sora : Por que tienes que ser tan orgulloso

Matt : Vamos Sora no es orgullo

Izzy: Si si es orgullo

Matt:Izzy no ayude mas

Tai: Mejor hablemos de que vamos a ir disfrazados

Matt: Yo obio de rockero

Izzy: Yo de científico loko jajaja

Sora: Yo de princesa

Kari: Yo de hada

Tk: Yo de Angel

Yolei: Yo de enfermera

Davis : Yo de lobo

_Ya en el dia de haloween _

Davis : La fiesta esta buena

Sora : Tienes razón

Director : El momento que todos hemos estado esperado el concurso de canto hay u nuevo retante Erick Akimoto

Erick estaba vestido de vampiro pero casi era de verdad el disfraz

Erick: Esta canción se llama Chico Vampiro

Mirame bien no soy lo que tu piensas las apariencias te pueden engañar podría ser el chico de tu sueño darte mi amor toda la eternidad pero en el camino hay un misterio del destino al revelar Que hay

Publico: Detrás

Que ves hay

Publico : Hay mas

Si miras con el corazón hasta mi vas a llegar chico Vam Vam Vam chico chico vampiro

Erick: Bueno eso es todo por mientras

Publico : Ehhhhh!

Tk: Mi querido hermano tienes competencia

Matt: Igual ya lo venci

Matt : Hola publico somos Los Teen Woolwes

Matt:Esta canción se llama yo soy Asi: Escucha y siente sube el volumen vas a enloquecer enloquecer enloquecer ohh entiende y siente ehhhh de corazones roto soy el rey yo soy el rey yo soy el rey ouhhhhh

Reproductor : Ven Pierde el control

Matt: Ven conmigo ponte a bailar hey ven conmigo déjate besar yo se que te va a gustaaaar mi estilo te va a conquistar tus pies ya se mueven al compas se que no lo puedes evitar simplemente tienes que escuchar y esque yo soy mi vida es alocada .

Matt: Esta es una parte de la canción publico

Publico: Ehhhh!

Director: Voten alumnos y sabremos quien es el ganor en 10 minutos

Ed: Hola chicos

TK: Hola Ed quiero presentarte a mis amigos. Ed te presento a Tai es capitán del equipo de futbol dela secundaria

Tai: Hola

Tk: Sora capita del equipo de tenis

Sora : Hola

Tk : El es Davis el capitán también de futbol pero de primaria

Davis : Hola

Tk: Yolei

Yolei: Hola

Y asi tikey fue presentandoles a todos (exepto Mimi , Joe , Ken)

Director : Bien alumnos el ganador es …

**Bue****no hasta aquí queda todo. ¿Quién será el ganador? Matt o Ed **

**Dejen rewies y dijan si estuvo bueno por fis . O también critíquenme soy nuevo en esto **


End file.
